The present invention generally relates to an exercise bike, especially to a novel structure of two-stage optional exercise bike.
Traditional exercise bikes make possible only partial exercise of legs and feet. Therefore, the exercise effectiveness is less than ideal; and some exercise bikes are very suitable for strong youth, but too strenuous to be used by the weak or old. Therefore, the market will thus be limited.
A new variation of the exercise bike recently introduced features a moving saddle, the up and down motion of which simulates horse-riding action, but its exercise effectiveness causes the hip to be moved up and down, making skin of crotch to be hurt by the excess friction. When a user rides on it, he will feel uncomfortable and become disinterested in exercising.
To overcome the above defects, the present invention is proposed to improve the conventional exercise bike, and to provide a kind of two-stage optional exercise bike which allows selection of an exercise mode according to the various physical conditions of the user.
Accordingly, the main object of the exercise bike of the present invention is to provide a clutch means between the driving mechanism and a driven mechanism which can be used selectively, so that when the clutch is engaged, through the action of pedals, it can simultaneously produce three combinations of exercises as follows:
(1) the operation of the driven wheel (for counter weight) can exercise the user's strength, especially the legs; PA0 (2) handle and saddle can move synchronously in the reverse or same direction in a horizontally reciprocating movement to expand chest, and exercise waist and hip; PA0 (3) two handle bars can be inwardly and outwardly moved in order to expand chest and exercise the arms;
The above strenuous exercises can be over the whole body. Therefore, it is especially suitable for the strong youth; when the clutch is disengaged, only the operation of a driven wheel is effected to exercise the user's legs. Therefore, it is suitable for weak or old people.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage optional exercise bike wherein the opposite inward and outward movement of handle bars is achieved by simply encircling wire rope on a screw guide groove provided in the rotating rod of the handle, so that when handle bracket makes a horizontal reciprocating movement together with the saddle, the rotating rod of the handle will move repeatedly in clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation, and thus attain the purpose of the most economical non-frictional, non-troublesome handle movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage optional exercise bike wherein a belt adjustable means is provided between the driven wheel and the bike frame to adjustably fix said driven wheel to said bike frame so that an economic and useful mounting device for the driven wheel is achieved.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage optional exercise bike wherein handle, handle frame, saddle and saddle supporting members can be quickly disassembled and re-assembled. Therefore, the packing volume can be limited to the minimum for facilitating transportation.